938
Barnabas relates to Julia how he came under the influence of the Leviathans. Synopsis Teaser : This will be an eventful night at Collinwood. For Julia Hoffman has learned more about the menace that threatens the Collins family. And on this night, she will finally find out the secret of what happened in the year 1897, and how Barnabas Collins become the unwilling pawn of a mysterious and evil people. Julia finds Barnabas at Collinwood and informs him she had Michael's grave dug up and found the coffin empty. Barnabas finally agrees to tell Julia everything she wants to know about the Leviathans. Act I Barnabas and Julia meet at the Old House. To begin his story, Barnabas recalls the final night he was in 1897, when Tate's studio was destroyed in the fire, and Quentin's portrait was at that point believed to have been destroyed in the fire. Tate agreed to paint another portrait of Quentin, but never did. Julia admits to Barnabas that she had found Tate a couple of weeks ago, but that he was killed by Chris (as a werewolf) when the portrait of Chris didn't work. She then tells him that Barnabas was wrong about Quentin's portrait being destroyed in the fire, which surprises Barnabas. Julia informs him that Angelique had it originally, but now it is in her possession. Act II Julia tells Barnabas that Angelique is happily married, has given up her powers, and wants nothing more to do with the Collins family. Barnanas then recalls meeting Kitty at the Old House in Josette's room. Together they faded into the portrait and into another time. Act III To end his story, Barnabas tells Julia how he was transported to 1797 and was captured by the Leviathans. Once he is finished, he tells Julia everything that has been happening since he returned from the past: Joseph, Alex, Michael, and Jeb are all the same person; the Todds raised the Leviathan creature in the upstairs room of the antique shop; the Leviathans have threatened to turn Barnabas back into a vampire and are holding Josette hostage; Elizabeth, David, and Amy are all Leviathans; Jeb killed Paul and Sheriff Davenport; Carolyn is in imminent danger, as are Maggie, Roger, and Julia. Barnabas also reveals one other piece of information: Jeb can raise people he killed from the dead. Meanwhile, at the graveyard, a hand rises out of Sheriff Davenport's grave. Memorable quotes : Julia: Barnabas, I know so much about your secret now that you'd better tell me everything. ---- : Charles: I don't know, and you don't know, none of us knows, and we probably never will know. And besides, I don't care. ---- : Barnabas: There was no way to hold Kitty back, Julia. The power of the portrait was too great.... All I could do was hold onto Kitty and follow wherever fate would lead us. ---- : Barnabas: (about Jeb) He already has plans to do away with you and Maggie and Amy. He can create an army of the dead. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Peter Lombard as Oberon * Roger Davis as Charles Delaware Tate (archive footage) * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Kitty Soames (archive footage) * George DiCenzo as Hand of Sheriff Davenport Background information and notes Production * The characters of Kitty Soames and Charles Delaware Tate appear only in recycled footage. Their final appearances were in 884 and 922 respectively. The clips in this episode are taken from 884, 885 and 886. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood foyer. Story * This is one of only two episodes in the series that features three different time periods, the other being 1198, although here two of those time periods appear only in the form of a flashback. * Along with the recycled footage, there is a new scene that Barnabas recalls taking place during the events of 886 and 887 when he was abducted by the Leviathans. It more clearly explains the Leviathan aim, and, along with 915, is an attempt to address strong negative viewer reaction to Barnabas' apparently villainous deeds committed during the early part of this storyline. Having threatened Barnabas from the outset that he will revert to a vampire if he doesn't comply (for the viewer's benefit), Oberon then makes him forget this so that their conversation in 915 (when this concept was "first" discussed) still makes sense. * The Leviathans plan to avert extinction by breeding their leader with a human. * The gravestone for Sheriff Davenport reads: 1935 - 1970. It omits his first name. * FLASHBACK: Barnabas recalls everything that happened the night he was transported to 1796 and captured by the Leviathans. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Kitty: My wedding night. * TIMELINE: It was a few weeks ago when Julia last met Charles Delaware Tate (occurred in 922). Bloopers and continuity errors * Barnabas dates Josette's death to 1797, although the storyline that was seen on screen began in November 1795 and ended in 1796. This is a part of a trend in the series to alter the date of these events across three different stated years (461, 887, 1112). * Grayson Hall struggles when trying to say the word "painting". * The character of Haza who assisted Oberon in the altar ritual in 887 is absent in the new flashback scene. * It is unusual in burial practices to leave off a person's first name in favor of their title. Sheriff Davenport would likely have had his first name on his tombstone. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 938 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 938 - The Dunwich Cuckoo Gallery ( }}) 938j.jpg|Remembering Tate 938 B.jpg|Time Travel 938zj.jpg|Undead Davenport 0938